


Death... Or Worse

by NEStar



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Gen, opening line challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death was driving an emerald green Lexus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death... Or Worse

Death was driving an emerald green Lexus. Driving fast, changing lanes without a thought, and chewing the biggest wad of gum Logan had ever seen. 

 

 _I don’t deserve this. Yeah, I’ve done some bad stuff in my life, but no one should go like this._ Logan thought.

 

“God Damn!” Logan hung to the handhold over his head. He was sure that last turn was on only two wheels. 

 

“Ah, ah. You know that you shouldn’t swear, it shows a lack of intelligence.”

 

And now death was mocking him. _My god, I never thought I’d be glad to see the mall._

 

Rogue flashed a smile as she parked. “Told ya I could get here in under ten minutes.”


End file.
